never_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Terence
Terence is a dust-keeper sparrowman. He has one of the most important jobs in Pixie Hollow: each day, he rises before dawn to help hand out pixie dust to the other fairies. Never Fairies need at least one teacup of dust each day in order to fly. Though he loves to have fun, he also is kind and thoughtful, and has great wisdom of the heart. He is very friendly, and has many friends. He sparkles more than most other fairies because he works with fairy dust. Terence has a large spot for Tinker Bell in his heart. Everyone can see it except her. If Tink says anything mean like "I don't need you to help me," he always comes back to see if she's okay on her own and will always keep talking. In the end, Tinker Bell decides "I shouldn't have said that" and goes to him to apologize. But in reality, Terence is the only fairy who has the guts to speak to Tinker Bell when she is annoyed with them. He and Tinker Bell are best friends and some females like him because of his looks and personality. He has a big crush on Tinker Bell. He often gets teased by some dust-keeper fairies because of his crush on Tinker Bell. He glows more than a normal fairy, and he's always trying to find squished or dented pots so that Tink will have to fix them. It's his way of finding ways to spend time with her. Terence was seen at Tinker Bell's arrival as he pours dust on her. He comforts Tink when she is sad about her talent, convincing her that her talent is great. At the end he gives Tinker Bell extra pixie dust for her trip to the Mainland. Terence helped Tink with the scepter. When he finds a compass for Tink he accidentally breaks the scepter, causing Tink to get angry. Then he refused to give her extra Pixie Dust saying he can't break the rules, not knowing the real reason behind it. He goes to Tink's home before realizing she isn't there. Terence finds her at the Lost Island, north of Never Land. They make up and he helps her to fix the scepter. Later, he and Tinker Bell lead the way to the Pixie Dust Tree for the Autumn Revelry. Terence was at the fairy camp, he had to leave for two days so he can deliver pixie dust to the other fairy camps. In the Pixie Hollow Games, his partner is Fairy Gary, who forces him to wear a kilt during the games. They made all the way to the third day but lost when they crashed into the water. Terence poured fairy dust on Prilla, later he tried to impress Tinker Bell but to no avail. He tested Prilla to see if she was a dust-talent, but she wasn't because she sneezed near fairy dust and dust-keeper fairies don't sneeze near fairy dust. During the hurricane he was worried about Tink but couldn't do anything to help her. Later, like the others, he made Prilla an honorary dust-talent. When the quest for the wand was happening, he was so worried about Tinker Bell he crossed the sea until he found her. He made a wish that Tink would like him romantically, he felt bad about it later since the relationship was forced. Later, when the wand was going out of control he helped hold it down until Tink could fix it. At the end the wish he made was reversed but he accepted it. Quite a while afterwards, Terence went to see Tinker Bell like he usually does. He invited her to play fairy tag where she dropped her hammer and couldn't find it later. The next day he went to see Tink again, he starts to get worried when the pot for Violet that Tink had fixed starts to leak. Eventually she tells Terence about what happened and how she was worried about going to see Peter Pan for her spare hammer. He offers to go with her, there Peter had pretended to mistake them for butterflies and gave her the spare hammer. At first, Terence didn't like Peter but then he couldn't help but like him. They then went home and Terence wished Tink good luck, and she was able to fix Queen Clarion's bathtub. When the Berry Battle was going on, Terence was having a hard time getting around since the Berry Battle. He was doing a good job dodging berries, but one berry had hit the pixie dust he was delivering. The pixie dust went everywhere causing bugs to fly, but Terence wasn't happy about wasting dust. He was dancing next to Tinker Bell at the Fairy Dance, he was paying more attention to Tinker Bell than the other fairies around him. He also helped to save Rani from falling at the dance, it took him, Tink, and Fira to hold her up. Afterwands, he was congratulating Rani on the fountain she made. He was at the fairy picnic playing games with the other fairies. Much later, Terence was very kind to Gwendolyn and went with her and Tink to see Mother Dove. Terence went on the quest with the other fairies including Tinker Bell, for who he would've gone on the quest anyway. He helped put the Kyto Keeper on Kyto while Gwendolyn and Vidia distracted him. He and Tink tried to save her kiss necklace but couldn't. Also, he gave her a bag of fairy dust so she could return anytime she wanted.